I Can Do This
by kimr1989
Summary: Yet another post scene for The Price of Nobility - Contains spoilers for Season 5! If ya don't wanna know, don't read :) Story is complete
1. Default Chapter

I Can Do This 1/?  
  
Spoilers: I've used the spoilers section of ThirdWatch.net as inspiration. This story takes place after the Price of Nobility.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'm in negotiations..no not really. I've got an overactive imagination, but I don't own Bosco or Faith or Third Watch.  
  
*********  
  
I can do this. I have to do this. She's my partner or at least she was and I owe it to her. Just knock, Boscorelli. If she needs you, you're here. If she hates you and never wants to see your face again, she deserves the opportunity to slam the door in your face. Given her current condition, I guess Fred will be doing the door slamming. That is if he lets me see her at all. If I ever work up the nerve to knock.  
  
Bosco had been standing outside the door to Faith's apartment for ten minutes when the decision to knock or not to knock was taken away from him. The door suddenly swung open and a very angry Emily Yokas nearly knocked him over in her haste to leave. She stopped to stare daggers at him the way only a teenage girl can before pushing past him and down the stairs. He wasn't quick enough to move before Fred, who had intended to close the door Emily had left open, saw him. "Where the hell have you been?" Fred yelled at a stunned Bosco.  
  
When Bosco didn't move to enter, Fred reached into the hall and dragged him inside. "She just lays there. She won't even try to do the exercises. You should have been here! You're her partner for God's sake! I'm goin' for a walk," Fred said, stalking out the still open door and slamming it behind him.  
  
Bosco stood in the silent apartment staring at the door with his mouth gaping open. That wasn't the welcome he had expected. He had thought he would have to persuade and fight his way in to see her. Now he didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Fred! Emily! Don't leave me here with him. Fred!" Bosco followed the yelling to Faith's room. He had never been in her room before. It didn't sound like she wanted him there now, but seeing as Emily and Fred had just left and there wasn't any sign of Charlie, she was out of luck.  
  
"They're all gone, Faith. I'm all you've got," Bosco said calmly. Seeing her lying there motionless, guilt swamped him but he continued into the room. He couldn't leave until someone came back.  
  
"Perfect! Well, I don't need your pity. You said you were sorry. Apology accepted. Get the hell out."  
  
The guilt Bosco felt was quickly replaced by anger and understanding. Now he understood why Fred and Emily flew out of here so fast. "Sounds like you've got the pity all taken care of. Fred says you're not even trying to get better."  
  
"What would you know? You haven't been here! Not once since I got out of the hospital have you been around."  
  
"Excuse me? Didn't you just tell me to 'get the hell out?' I expected that from Fred, but he practically dragged me in here! And I didn't expect you to be in here feeling sorry for yourself. I expected you to be fighting to get back in control. I didn't figure you would just give up," Bosco yelled walking to the dresser and picking up the physical therapy instructions Fred had left there.  
  
"You son of a bitch, you're the reason I'm here in the first place!" Faith yelled back.  
  
"That's not what you said at the hospital," Bosco said over his shoulder as he continued reading the instructions. "You said you were a cop and you had a mind of your own. Remember?" When Faith didn't respond, he turned back to look at her. "So you been doin' these exercises with Fred?"  
  
"Get out of my room Bosco. I can't stand to look at you any more," Faith replied wearily as the anger drained away to be replaced by despair. She didn't want him or anyone else to see her like this.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Bosco mumbled before moving to stand next to the bed. He took one of her arms and started the first exercise listed.  
  
"Let me go and get outta here," Faith whispered close to tears.  
  
With a glint in his eyes Faith had seen too many times when Bosco was "subduing" a perp, he quietly replied, "make me." 


	2. Chapter 2

I Can Do This 2/?  
  
Spoilers: I'm using ThirdWatch.net's extensive "Spoiler" forum as inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a miniature 55-David RMP and a really cool TW tee shirt, but that's it.  
  
**********  
  
Bosco showed up at noon every day after that. The first few weeks they didn't even speak to each other. After those weeks Faith's family wished Bosco and Faith would stop talking. Yelling threats and curses was their idea of conversation.  
  
"I'm not your personal slave! Get it your own damn self!"  
  
"Oh you just wait, Bosco."  
  
"Bring it on, Faith. Let's go!"  
  
The first few days, Fred would jump up and run to the door to see what was going on when the yelling would start. After they turned their collective temper on him a few times, he learned to let them be. Once Sully and Davis showed up after one of the neighbors called in a domestic disturbance.  
  
Fred heard the bathroom door slam indicating the end of another physical therapy session. "You know what, Faith? That's it. You're on your own. I'm not putting up with this anymore," Bosco yelled and headed for the living room.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Hey, Bosco, wait," Fred planted himself in front of the door.  
  
"Let him go, Fred. I'm sick of his crap," Faith yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes heavenward before coming to a stop in front of Fred with his hands on his hips. "What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," Fred heard the shower turn on behind the bathroom door and decided he could finally say what had been on his mind for more than a month. "I need to thank you for what you've been doin' for Faith. I couldn't push her the way she needed to get better. I also need to say I'm sorry for being so hard on you."  
  
Hanging his head and shifting from one foot to another, Bosco stood in the middle of the living room feeling his anger fade into guilt. "Don't worry about it, Fred. You were upset. It was my fault. She never shoulda been there."  
  
"No, that's not it," Fred said flopping down on the couch. "I'm sorry I tried to make her stop bein' your partner. I was jealous of how close you two are and I'm sorry."  
  
"I gotta go or I'll be late. See ya tomorrow," Bosco was out the door before Fred could stop him.  
  
**********  
  
Faith gradually graduated from a wheel chair to a walker; then from a walker to a cane. When Fred went back to work, Bosco started showing up after breakfast.  
  
"Get dressed, Faith. I wanna go out for lunch today."  
  
"Come on, Bos. I don't wanna go out. You go ahead. I'll fix somethin' for myself. I'm sick of you thinkin' you have to babysit," Faith grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"You're goin' out today. Now you can either get dressed and walk out on your own or I'll carry you outta here in your sheep covered jammies," Bosco teased blocking her path. "It's your call."  
  
"Dammit, Bosco! Why can't you mind your own business?" Faith yelled threatening Bosco with her cane.  
  
"You look like hell. You need to get out in the sun."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and turned back toward her room. "You're such a charmer, Bos."  
  
"That's why you love me. Now hurry up. I'm hungry." 


	3. Chapter 3

I Can Do This 3/?  
  
"Now aren't ya glad I made ya start gettin' outta the house," Bosco asked a few weeks later as they finished their run at the steps of Faith's building.  
  
"Ya didn't 'Make' me do anything. I just didn't wanna listen to ya whine about lunch," Faith replied indignantly as she started up the steps. "You couldn't carry me if ya tried."  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean? You could stand to lose a few pounds, but I could carry ya," Bosco remarked, following Faith into the building.  
  
"Geez, Bosco! I'm not insulting your manhood or anything. It's just we're the same size," Faith smirked as the exited the elevator on her floor. "Face it, Bos. I'm just too much woman for ya."  
  
"Oh, yeah," was Bosco's witty response as he whisked Faith off her feet.  
  
"Bosco, put me down," Faith tried to say in her sternest voice, but laughing anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched as his determined face turned red. "Put me down, I mean it."  
  
As they rounded the corner, Bosco turned his head to look at her with that hurt little boy look on his face that had kept her from killing him on several occasions. "You didn't say the magic word."  
  
"I got two magic words for ya - Emergency Room - now put me down before I put you there," Faith laughed harder still at the goofy grin spreading across Bosco's face.  
  
"Boscorelli, put my wife down now," Fred bellowed from the open doorway.  
  
"Fred, what are ya doin' home," Faith asked as she disentangled herself from Bosco.  
  
"You got a doctor's appointment in 20 minutes, remember," Fred answered while still glaring at Bosco.  
  
"Well, we better go then. Lock up when ya leave, Bos," Faith grabbed Fred's hand and started to drag him back toward the elevator. Fred glared at Bosco until they were out of sight.  
  
"See ya tomorrow," Bosco remarked to the empty hallway before going inside to shower.  
  
*********  
  
Bosco dashed out of Faith's bathroom with a towel barely around his waist and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Yokas, this is Principal Rogers. I need you to come down to the school and pick up Charles right away."  
  
"Is he ok," Bosco asked trying to secure the towel more firmly.  
  
"HE is fine; however, we had to send another child to the emergency room. He was fighting and we need to discuss how we're going to deal with this situation, Mr. Yokas. Could you come down to the school, please?"  
  
"I'll be right there," Bosco dressed quickly then headed to the school. He decided that Faith wouldn't mind him picking up Charlie since she couldn't miss her appointment.  
  
*********  
  
Bosco spotted Charlie sitting in the office next to another child. Both of them were scowling and looked as if they had been in a fight. He got that familiar feeling of dread that he used to get when he was the one in trouble and had to see the Principal. Clearing his throat he approached the counter and the harried looking sectary on the other side. "I'm here to pick up Charlie Yokas."  
  
"Just a moment, Mr. Yokas, Principal Rogers would like to have a word with you."  
  
"But I'm not.." Bosco tried to explain as another woman approached him.  
  
"I don't believe we've met, I'm Principal Rogers. We need to discuss Charles' behavior. He and his friend here were fighting with another child. I'm afraid he is suspended from school for 3 days."  
  
"Wait, I'm not his dad, I just came to pick him up. I can have his parents call when they get home," Bosco finally managed to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't let just anyone pick up a child from school," Principal Rogers replied looking at Bosco like he'd grown a second head.  
  
"This is my Uncle Bosco. He can pick me up. It's ok with my mom," Charlie jumped up from the bench and started to move toward the door. "Come on Uncle B."  
  
"Freeze," Bosco barked. "Do I need to sign him out or anything?"  
  
Principal Rogers consulted the file folder in her hand checking to see if Bosco was on the list of people approved to pick Charlie up. Finding his name there, she allowed them to leave.  
  
*********  
  
"What happened, Chuck," Bosco asked as he pulled into traffic.  
  
"That stupid Justin always gets on my nerves. He's such a whiner," Charlie responded crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Is Justin the kid in the office?"  
  
"No, that was Steve. Justin had to go get stitches. He fell and cracked his chin on the sidewalk."  
  
"So you and Steve were fighting with Justin?"  
  
"He's such a whiney little baby."  
  
"Ya tellin' me you and Steve were pickin' on a littler kid?"  
  
"Yeah, he annoys the crap outta us. He always wants us to let him play ball and he sucks. We didn't want him bothering us anymore."  
  
"Chuck, ya can't be beatin kids up just because they're botherin ya."  
  
"Why not? You do that at work all the time."  
  
"You think that's what we do? That's just the opposite of what me and your mom do. We help the little guy keep from getting beat up. What ya did was wrong, Chuck," Bosco said looking over at him as he pulled up in front of Faith's building.  
  
He saw a tear on Charlie's cheek before he bolted out of Bosco's car and up the stairs. Bosco followed behind and went up to wait for Faith and Fred to return.  
  
*********  
  
"What are ya still doin' here," Faith asked when she saw Bosco sitting on the couch in front of the TV. "Christopher's gonna have your ass if you're late."  
  
"I picked Charlie up from school and I didn't wanna leave him here alone," Bosco stood up and gathered up his gym bag.  
  
"What happened? Is he ok? Charlie," Faith called down the hallway.  
  
"He got in a fight at school. I told Principal Rogers I'd have ya call. He's suspended," Bosco explained to Fred as Faith went to see Charlie.  
  
Fred sighed, ashamed of how stupid he'd been when he saw Bosco carrying Faith. "Thanks for getting him, Bosco. I'll have a talk with him. Sorry about earlier."  
  
"Not a problem, but I already had a talk with him and I don't' think it's gonna happen again," Bosco moved toward the door. "I gotta go. See ya, Faith."  
  
"Hey, hold up a second. Whatta ya mean you had a talk with him," Fred said a little too loudly as he moved to block the door.  
  
"I talked to him in the car about fightin on the way back here," Bosco replied with a confused look on his face. What had he done to piss Fred off now?  
  
"You're steppin' over the line, Boscorelli. He's my son and I'm the one who should be talkin' to him," Fred yelled as he got up in Bosco's face.  
  
"Fred! Calm down. Bosco didn't do anything wrong," Faith yelled putting a hand on Fred's arm to get his attention. "Bos, you better get to work. We'll talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"We won't talk about this tomorrow. Get outta my house, Boscorelli," Fred yelled before stalking off to the kitchen.  
  
Bosco clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. "I'm goin', Faith. Chuck, be ready to run tomorrow." He walked out of the apartment as calmly as he could. He heard Fred yell something as the door closed and Faith's voice yelling back through the door. Poor Charlie, he thought as he started toward the elevator. 


	4. Chapter 4

I Can Do This 4/?  
  
Could this day Get any better? Bosco sank down on his couch with a beer in one hand the remote in the other. What the hell happened? The day started out so great.  
  
He had woken up early, which usually wasn't a good thing, but today it had felt really great. He'd gone over to Faith's and they had had a nice workout at the gym, then gone for a run. I should have known I was feeling too happy. Nothing good comes of bein' in too good a mood. Damn, I've turned into Sullivan.  
  
Then I ran into Fred. We weren't doin' anything, just having some fun. Granted, carryin' Faith in my arms into a house was something I'd done in dreams, but that wasn't a dream. Faith would have clocked me if I tried anything like what happened in one of those dreams. Yep, Fred was the turning point of my day. The day went to crap from that point on.  
  
First the thing with Faith, then he got mad about me talkin' to Charlie about beating up littler kids. Charlie needed talking to, poor kid. I felt so bad that he had to watch the fight I started between Faith and Fred. I shoulda never talked her outta leavin' him all those times. It was the right thing to do though. Better the devil you know as the saying goes. Hard tellin' what loser she would have hooked up with if she'd left Fred.  
  
Then I went to work. I shoulda called in sick. Christopher was in a crappy mood and when he has a bad day, I have a bad day. He assigned me to Gussler then added insult to injury and made us do crowd control for a Marilyn Manson CD signing at Virgin Records. The guy's a freak and I called 'em like I saw 'em. You'd think he'd be used to bein' called one. One complaint later, I'm stuck guarding the lock up for a whole week.  
  
Now the capper was the message on my machine when I got home. Faith had called while I was at work and left a message to meet her at the gym instead of her place in the morning. That could only mean one thing. My days of bein' welcome in the Yokas home were over. It was too good to last. Fred's a bastard, but she's married to him. I didn't wanna cause any trouble for her, so I wouldn't make a big deal outta it. I couldn't believe how used to seein' her everyday outside work I got. It hurt that I wouldn't get to do that anymore, but if I raised a stink it would just be harder on Faith. I've already done enough to make her life hard.  
  
**********  
  
Bosco heard a ruckus coming from the direction of the front desk and groaned. His first customer of the night was on her way and she sounded like trouble. She was yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
It'd been slow for hours. Am I the only one who ever arrests anyone around here? He saw Daniels tugging a girl behind him. "What happened to your eye, Daniels?"  
  
"She clocked me," he replied pulling his prisoner into the room.  
  
"Emily? What'd you do?" Bosco asked noticing who Daniels was bringing into the lock up.  
  
"She's a little young to be one of 'yours' isn't she, Boscorelli," Daniels snickered. "She wouldn't tell us her name. She just kept tellin' us we were gonna regret arresting her. You the reason why?"  
  
"Nope, but Yokas is gonna kick your ass. This is her daughter Emily," Bosco opened the cell as Daniels put Emily inside.  
  
"Bosco, you won't believe what this asshole said to me," Emily cried. Bosco had to get her out of this before somebody called her mom.  
  
"Watch your mouth. What'd she do besides get the best of you, Daniels?" Bosco closed the door to the cell and turned to the officer hoping he wasn't about to get suspended for knockin' Daniels teeth down his throat.  
  
"Her and a couple of her friends were mooning people on the George Washington Bridge."  
  
Bosco scoffed. "I've seen you do worse! Why'd ya have to go and arrest her?"  
  
"Her friends ran, but she thought she was above the law then she clocked me," Daniels took a step back toward the door hoping he could be out it before Emily could add her side of the story.  
  
"We weren't doin' anything really bad. We were just havin' some fun. He said that there were better ways to advertise and I should get back over to Axton Street where I belonged," Emily yelled from the cell. "So I punched him in the eye. He can't say I'm a hooker and get away with it, can he Bosco? The jerk had it comin'."  
  
"Keep quiet, Emily. You're in enough trouble," Bosco turned to yell. By the time he'd turned back, Daniels was gone. Bosco'd have to catch up with him later or better yet, sell tickets to when Faith caught up to him.  
  
"Boscorelli, Daniels tells me you got Yokas's daughter in here," Lieutenant Swersky walked in carrying a file. "You callin' her or am I."  
  
"I think you better, boss," Bosco replied sinking back into his chair.  
  
"Never took you for a chicken, Boscorelli," Swersky laughed before turning to head back out the door. "When she comes in, tell her I need to see her."  
  
"Come on, Uncle Bosco. Let me out. Please?" Emily pouted from inside the cell. She had perfected the single-tear-hanging-on-the-cheek look with her dad. It had to work on Bosco, too, she reasoned.  
  
"Give me a break, Em. You haven't called me 'Uncle Bosco' since you were 10. You're waiting til your Mom gets here. If I let ya out, she'll have my ass. I like my ass exactly where it is thank ya very much. And don't even think about breakin' out the water works, I'm not buyin' it."  
  
"Dammit, Bosco! You just wait til I get outta here," Emily scowled batting away the useless tear.  
  
Bosco laughed out loud. "You sound exactly like your mom."  
  
"I DO NOT! I'm nothing like her!" Emily yelled.  
  
"You're exactly like her. I bet that's why you two fight so much," Bosco smirked and looked at Emily closely for the first time since she was a little girl. She even looked like Faith with her hair falling in her face like that. God help anyone who got in her way, Bosco thought with a chuckle and a shake of his head.  
  
"Just you wait, 'Uncle Bosco'," Emily whispered menacingly as she folded her arms and plunked down on the bench.  
  
Bosco chuckled again, then turned back to his desk. She had the killing glare down for sure. He could feel it penetrating into the back of his head as surely as if it were her mother scowling at him.  
  
And I thought yesterday was bad. 


	5. Chapter 5

I Can Do This 5/?  
  
"What's gonna happen to me, Bosco?"  
  
Emily had been quiet for so long, Bosco jumped when he heard Emily's whispered question behind him. He put down the pen he had been using to write up his report and swiveled around in the chair to face her. "Well, Em, you can't go around mouthin' off to cops just because your mom's one and you sure as hell can't be punchin' 'em," even if it was Daniels and he deserved it, he added silently to himself. He'd wanted to punch him a time or two himself.  
  
Looking into the cell, Bosco could tell Emily had lost all her teenage bravado. She sat leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest occasionally swiping away escaped tears. "Are they gonna put me in jail?"  
  
"In case ya haven't noticed, You Are Currently In Jail," Bosco joked then immediately regretted it as he watched the little escaped tears turn into huge drops coursing down her cheeks. Dammit! "Em, don't do that. I'm sorry. That wasn't funny. I'll have a little talk with Daniels if the Lieu hasn't already. Nothin's gonna happen to you here. When ya get home, now that's a whole nother story."  
  
"We were just havin' some fun. We weren't hurting anyone," Emily grumbled wiping once again at the tears and her now red, runny nose.  
  
"Not until you started runnin' your mouth. Trust me on this one, Emily. I'm the King of lettin' my mouth get me into trouble. You're just hurtin' yourself with this bad attitude ya been carryin' around."  
  
"I hope it's dad who comes to get me," Emily whimpered hugging her knees closer. "Mom's gonna kill me."  
  
"She's not gonna kill ya. Anyway, the boss wants to talk to her so no luck on your dad showin' up."  
  
"At least she can't shoot me in a police station. Maybe I'll have time to escape."  
  
"Now, why do ya say stuff like that? You're mom loves you. She wouldn't harm a hair on your head. You should see her at work, worryin' about ya all the time. She just doesn't .." Bosco sat up straight realizing what he was about to say. He knew exactly what Faith didn't want for Emily, but he'd already got in enough trouble talking to Charlie.  
  
"She doesn't what," Emily asked suddenly defensive.  
  
"Look, Em. Try to see this from her place. She looks at ya and sees herself at your age. She doesn't want ya to go through what she did. She wants ya to have choices she didn't have is all I'm sayin'. She loves ya and wants ya to be happy."  
  
Bosco saw Emily's eyes go wide with fear. He spun around while moving to stand between Emily and whatever danger was coming up behind him. His hand stilled on his gun and he took a deep breath. "Hey, Faith."  
  
Faith ignored him, her full attention focused on Emily who was cowering behind Bosco. "What the Hell were you thinkin'? Moonin' people on the George Washington Bridge? Arguin' with cops? Punchin' Daniels? Open the cell, Bosco. Now."  
  
Bosco felt Emily grab two handfuls of his shirt through the bars. Between Faith's advance and Emily's tugging, he had ended up with his back pressed against the bars of the cell door. "No, Faith, not until you calm down. Let's just talk this out, ok?"  
  
"Talk? Talk? That's rich, Bosco. Since when are you the talkin' type," Faith redirected her rage at Bosco, her gaze making him wish he was in the cell with Emily. "You just wait until we get home, Emily Yokas. You are grounded for the rest of your natural life! Do you hear me?"  
  
"The whole damn precinct can her ya, Faith. Let's go across the hall. Just for a minute, ok, and talk about this," Bosco was doing his best soft talking. He'd learned it from the master and now was trying to use it on her.  
  
"You're not the one I need to talk to. Now let her out, Bosco, or we're gonna have a problem."  
  
"Faith I seem to remember a double shift not too long ago that I need to discuss with you. Remember? A certain Sergeant and him not letting ya have some lost time?" Bosco arched his eyebrows and watched as realization dawned across her face. "Let's just go across the hall, for a minute."  
  
Bosco nearly laughed as he saw the same scowl that Emily had treated to him earlier mirrored on her mother's face. He bit back a smirk as she nodded and stomped across the hall. "Let go of my shirt, Em. I'll be right back. Don't get in any fist fights while I'm gone."  
  
*********  
  
Emily watched through the window in the door as Bosco and her mom talked. Try as she might, she couldn't tell what they were saying. She watched as her mom hung her head as Bosco talked, then Bosco bent down so that he could smirk up into her face. Her mother smirked back shaking her head before planting her hand over Bosco's face and pushing him back. Bosco smiled wider then said something that made mom laugh out loud and shake her head. They were still laughing when Bosco opened the door.  
  
Emily pressed against the bars again waiting. Mom went down the hall as Bosco came back into the lock up room. "Where's she going, Bosco?"  
  
"She has to go talk to the boss, then she'll be back. Are ya gonna do anything like this again? I might not always be around ya know," Bosco said smirking.  
  
"What'd ya say to her," Emily asked returning his smile.  
  
"Nothin'," Bosco moved to the desk to retrieve the lock up keys. "You gonna think about what we talked about? Or do I leave ya in there?"  
  
Bosco unlocked the door, but didn't open it until Emily nodded. To his surprise, Emily hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle B." Then she bolted out the door in search of her mother.  
  
"You're welcome," he mumbled sitting back down to start on his paperwork. 


	6. Chapter 6

I want to preface this chapter by saying it's not my fault. seattlegirl posted an idea for a new "partner" for Bosco and my muse wouldn't let it go. You all know how much my muse loves fluff so:  
  
Fluffity Fluff Fluff Fluff  
  
***************************  
  
I Can Do This 6/?  
  
"Boscorelli, see me after," Christopher called over the din of officers getting ready to head out on patrol. His lips pulled back in satisfied smirk and a happy gleam in his eyes, Christopher watched as Bosco approached him.  
  
Bosco had seen that satisfied smile on Christopher's face before. He immediately started to rack his brain for what he could possibly be in trouble for this time. "Yes sir."  
  
"The Lieutenant requests your presence in his office Forthwith," Christopher sneered looking down his nose at Bosco.  
  
Bosco answered Christopher's stare with an expression that wavered between "What'd I do?" and "Bite me." Bosco left Christopher to walk behind him to Lieutenant Swersky's office. "You wanted to see me, boss?"  
  
"Yeah, Bosco shut the door," Swersky finished shuffling the papers on his desk and turned his attention to the younger officer.  
  
Knowing Christopher was two steps behind him, Bosco slammed the door with a grin. "Sorry, sir. Door got away from me."  
  
"Have a seat," Swersky said hiding a grin of his own. When the door opened again, Sergeant Christopher was holding his nose and sputtering obscenities. "Thank you, Sargeant. You can go back to work."  
  
With a final murderous glare at Bosco, Christopher backed out the door.  
  
"Bosco, I've got a special assignment for you. Tomorrow morning I want you back here at seven a.m. to start training with your new partner."  
  
"But, boss what about Yokas? She's doin' pretty good. She'll probably be able to come back to work before long. I don't mind workin' alone."  
  
"Well, you know I don't like any officer out there by themselves, especially you. You also know that I'm havin' a hard time getting some of the guys to work with you. Gussler even asked not to work with you anymore." Swersky paused more for effect than anything else. He'd been practicing what he was going to say to Bosco since he had decided to assign him to this particular partner.  
  
"Boss, you know that kid's a mess. You can't possibly blame for me for him havin' to walk back to the station that last time. He wandered off. I couldn't find him, honest. You're not stickin' me with a rookie are ya?" Bosco asked dubiously.  
  
"This special assignment is a real honor for our department, Boscorelli. I need your cooperation on this."  
  
"You are stickin' me with a rookie. Come on, boss. I swear you won't get another complaint. Then when Yokas gets back there won't be a problem anymore."  
  
"You don't even know what the assignment is. This is your chance to do somethin' no other cop in this precinct and very few in the city have ever done."  
  
A knock on the door stopped Bosco from asking if it was such a great assignment, why was Swersky letting him take it. The door opened and a man dressed in civilian clothing walked into the office, followed closely by a large German Shephard. "Boscorelli, meet you're new partner," Swersky didn't fight the grin this time. "This is Jake."  
  
Bosco stood and extended his hand to the man who promptly handed Bosco the dog's leash. "What the.." Bosco didn't get a chance to finish before his new "partner" launched himself at him and began licking his face. "Get him off me!"  
  
"Jake, sit!" the dog immediately dropped his paws from Bosco's shoulders to the floor below and sat looking expectantly up at Bosco. "Sorry, he's still just a puppy. That's why we need to start training in the morning. I'm Dave, by the way. I'll be one of your instructors."  
  
"A Dog? A dog is my new partner," Bosco said wiping doggy drool off his face. "Is this some kinda joke?"  
  
"Only one precinct per borough gets a K-9 unit. We're fortunate to be chosen out of all the precincts in Manhattan," Swersky reasoned.  
  
"So, what's it gonna do - drown the perps with slobber? I'm not doin' it Lieu. Get somebody else."  
  
"Boscorelli, I'm not askin' you to volunteer. This is an order. You WILL start training in the morning. I've already told the Chief. Does your building allow dogs?"  
  
"You mean the thing's gonna live with me too?" Bosco exploded. When the Lieutenant's words sunk in, Bosco suddenly relaxed. He had an out. "No, sir. My building does not allow pets. May I go now, sir?"  
  
"The department will pay your moving expenses and any difference in your rent. I've got a list of apartments I want you to check out," Swersky said shuffling through the papers on his desk for the list.  
  
"What about Davis? He'd love it. Please, boss, don't do this to me," Bosco pleaded.  
  
"Officer Davis has a partner. You don't," Swersky smiled looking down at the dog. "Plus he seems to like you."  
  
"What about Yokas? I've been workin' with her and I'm sure she's almost ready to come back," Bosco didn't want to go on days. He wouldn't be able to see Faith everyday since Fred had banned him from the apartment again.  
  
"If Officer Yokas comes back, the three of you will work together."  
  
"If? Whatta ya' mean If? She's comin' back," Bosco stated matter of factly.  
  
"I thought she woulda told you, Bosco, but she's thinkin' about taking disability. When we talked last night she told me she might want to spend more time with her family. Her doctor cleared her for desk duty starting next week," Swersky finished as he watched Bosco bolt out the office door, Jake hot on his heels.  
  
"Well Lieutenant, I guess I'll be back at seven tomorrow morning. Looks like we found the right match for Jake," Dave remarked placing a bag filled with basic dog necessities on Swersky's desk. With a nod, Dave walked out of the office, down the steps, past Bosco who was arguing with someone on the phone, and Jake who had laid down at Bosco's feet. 


	7. Chapter 7

I Can Do This 7/?  
  
Bosco watched Dave walk out the Station House door, then turned back toward the desk. "Let me talk to her, Fred. I'm not gettin' off the phone 'til I talk to her," he said as calmly as possible into the phone. His answer was a click followed closely by a dial tone. Dammit! He hung up and called back. It rang three times before someone picked it up. "Em, let me talk to your mom."  
  
Bosco heard Emily yell for Faith, some muffled voices, then a door slamming. "Faith, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Can't we talk tomorrow at the gym?"  
  
Bosco heard Faith's whispered words and knew the door slamming wasn't Fred walking out the door. He could picture the scene at the Yokas household in his mind. Emily, being a new defender of Bosco's, probably slammed her door after arguing with Fred on his behalf. Faith would be standing in the kitchen with her back to the living room. Fred was probably standing behind the couch with his arms crossed, staring daggers at the back of Faith's head. "I'm sorry Faith. I can't go to the gym with ya tomorrow. Can ya meet me somewhere now?"  
  
"Aren't you workin'?"  
  
"Boss gave me the night off and I really need to talk to you. Please, Faith."  
  
Bosco could practically picture the rolling eyes that went along with the sigh that came across the phone line. "The Coffee Shop?"  
  
Noticing for the first time that Jake didn't leave with Dave, Bosco gave an exasperated sigh of his own. "No, I can't go to the Coffee Shop. How 'bout the park in half an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, ok. See ya there," Faith replied and hung up the phone.  
  
Bosco looked down at his new "partner" who was happily chewing on his own leash. Shaking his head, Bosco started up the steps to the locker room careful to avoid eye contact with his fellow officers. He was never going to live this down. He had almost made it to the door when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. Bosco turned to find Jason Christopher practically glowing with glee.  
  
"Boscorelli, didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring your girlfriends to work with you," Christopher teased reaching down to scratch Jake's head. His hand froze halfway to it's destination when Jake dropped his head and let out a low menacing growl.  
  
Jake took a step toward Christopher with a bark. Christopher was half way down the stairs before Bosco laughed out loud. He reached down and patted Jake on the head. "This might not be so bad after all. Good dog."  
  
Jake let his tongue loll outside his mouth, then preceded Bosco into the locker room, tail wagging all the way.  
  
***************  
  
After changing and collecting Jake's things and the list from Swersky, Bosco and Jake headed out to the car. Bosco scanned the area for anyone who might over hear, then turned to Jake. Jake sat next to the door and looked up at Bosco expectantly. "This is my car. No shedding, no drooling, no chewing on the interior, and if you have to go, you better do it now. You make a mess in my car and I'll turn you into a rug. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Jake barked in what Bosco was hoping was an affirmative manner and he opened the door. Looking around again, Bosco noticed that a small crowd of firefighters and cops had gathered. Great, news travels fast in Camelot. He folded the seat forward and motioned for Jake to get in the back seat. "Get in."  
  
Jake stood wagging his tail, but made no move to get in the car. Bosco tossed the bag of doggy goodies in the back hoping that would serve as an incentive. He felt like an idiot standing next to his car talking to a dog. "In the car, dog. We're gonna be late meetin' Faith."  
  
Jake still didn't move so Bosco grabbed the slobber soaked leash with a groan. "That's disgusting! Get your ass in the car," he said with a tug on the leash. Jake's only response was what could only be called a goofy grin.  
  
Dropping the leash and wiping his hands on his jeans, Bosco decided to try something different. To the delight of the rapidly increasing crowd, Bosco bent forward and whispered "Jake, would you please get in the car?"  
  
Doherty was the first to snicker, followed closely by the rest of the Bucket Boys. It didn't take long until everyone was covering their mouths to stifle laughter. "What? You people got nothin' better to do? You know what? Fine! Stay here ya overgrown pile of fur!"  
  
Bosco slammed the seat back in to place in disgust. Before he could move to get in, Jake launched himself into the car and settled on the passenger seat, panting happily. Bosco raked the crowd with a scowl before getting in his car and tearing away down the street. 


	8. Chapter 8

I Can Do This 8/?  
  
Faith sat on a bench in the park alternately sipping her coffee and looking at her watch. She had gotten a cup for each of them. They'd never been able to talk calmly without coffee to distract them. He was eight minutes late and counting. Two more minutes and she was outta here.  
  
Looking up she spotted Bosco crossing the grass toward her. Or rather he was being dragged by a leash attached to a large dog. He didn't look calm at all and coffee wasn't going to help.  
  
With a final curse, Bosco let go of the leash. Finally free, Jake made a mad dash for Faith. Jumping up on the bench, he laid his head in Faith's lap.  
  
"Well, hello, precious," Faith cooed scratching Jake's ears.  
  
"Hey, Faith."  
  
"I wasn't talkin' to you. You're late. Where'd ya get the dog?"  
  
"He's Swersky's idea of my perfect partner. Get down, Jake," Bosco tried to shoo the dog off the bench so he could sit down.  
  
Jake answered by licking Faith's face then looking up at Bosco with that "happy dog" face he was beginning to hate. Faith laughed, picked up a stick that had fallen next to the bench and gave it a fling.  
  
Finding stick chasing more fun than annoying Bosco, Jake took off. Bosco sat down and accepted the now cold coffee from Faith.  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me ya didn't wanna come back?" Bosco took the stick from Jake and threw it again.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. I mean it's been great seein' the kids all the time and Fred, he doesn't want me to be a cop anymore."  
  
"Fred never wanted ya to be a cop. I can't believe you been workin' all these months to get back in shape and now ya don't wanna come back to work? What the hell else ya gonna do if you're not a cop?"  
  
"I can do other things. Bein' a cop wasn't my first choice. I could finish college for one thing," Faith answered defensively taking the stick from Jake and putting all her frustration into her throw.  
  
"I'm not sayin' you couldn't do anything else. I'm just sayin' I thought you were comin' back. I thought we were gonna be partners again," Bosco replied scratching Jake's head, the stick forgotten. Bosco concentrated on the dog so that he wouldn't have to look at Faith. The dog wouldn't see the hurt or at least wouldn't be able to tell anybody he saw it.  
  
"It's complicated, Bos. I'm just starting to get along with Emily again. I don't know what you said to her the other night. For the first time in I don't remember how long, things at home are pretty good. It's almost like I can't have both my job and my family."  
  
"Yeah, well, your family's more important than your job. If you don't wanna come back, I can't make ya. So, I gotta go look at apartments. I'll see ya around," Bosco grabbed the leash, but this time Jake was the one getting dragged.  
  
"Bos, wait. It's nothin' you did. I would come back, but Fred.." Faith had caught up to Bosco and stood blocking his path. When their eyes met and she saw the pain there, she reached out to touch his arm. "It's not for sure yet, Bosco. You're lookin' for an apartment?"  
  
Grateful for the subject change, Bosco stood staring at his shoes, playing with the leash in his hand. "Yeah, my building doesn't allow pets. Swersky gave me a list."  
  
Faith looked over the list Bosco handed to her. "Hey this one is on my block. Give me a ride home and I'll look at it with ya?"  
  
"Ok, but you might have to sit in the back. Jake likes to ride shotgun," Bosco joked as they started walking toward the car.  
  
**************  
  
As it turned out, the building next door to Faith's was owned by Lieutenant Swersky's brother, Joe. Not only was the apartment bigger than Bosco's, Joe gave him the "family" discount making it less than his current rent. Bosco signed the lease and arranged to move in the next Saturday.  
  
"Why don't you come up and have dinner? I know Charlie will wanna meet Jake," Faith suggested as they walked toward her building.  
  
"I don't wanna start a fight, Faith. Judging by the conversation I had with Fred earlier, I'd say he's still pissed at me."  
  
"He'll get over it," Faith answered as she started up the steps only to meet Emily and Charlie coming down them.  
  
"A Dog!" Charlie exclaimed ignoring both Faith and Bosco as he pushed past Emily.  
  
"Hi, mom. Where'd the dog come from," Emily asked joining Charlie next to Jake much to the dog's delight. He took turns licking Charlie then Emily while beating his tail against Bosco's leg in a flurry of doggy happiness.  
  
"This is Bosco's new partner, Jake. Where are you two headed?"  
  
Before Emily had a chance to answer, Fred pulled up in his truck, horn blaring. He rolled down the window to yell for the kids to get in glaring at Faith. He ignored Bosco completely.  
  
"Look, dad, Bosco's new partner's a dog! Can we stay home and play with him instead of the movie," Charlie pleaded through the open window.  
  
"No, get in the truck. Come on Em, right now," Fred grumbled from his position behind the wheel.  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me we were goin' out before I left? I can't go lookin' like this," Faith complained.  
  
"Who said you were invited?" Fred sneered leaning across to open the door for Emily and Charlie. "Get in kids."  
  
Emily and Charlie stood between their mother and father unsure which direction they should take. Emily put her arm around Charlie who looked close to tears. Seeing the pain and anxiety on her children's faces, she hugged each of them. With a kiss she shepherded them toward the truck.  
  
"Why don't you go have fun with your dad? You're gonna have plenty of time to play with Jake Saturday. I've got some stuff I need to do anyway. It's ok. Have fun and I'll see ya when ya get home," Faith said hurriedly. Once they were settled inside she closed the door with a smile for the kids and a glare for Fred.  
  
Without another word or glance at Bosco, Faith bounded up the steps and into the building.  
  
Jake looked up to Bosco then bolted through the closing door behind her.  
  
"Damn dog," Bosco grumbled before following him inside. 


	9. Chapter 9

I Can Do This 9/?  
  
Bosco heard Faith's voice as soon as he stepped off the elevator and considered getting back on. When he rounded the corner he saw that the door to the apartment was open and offered a prayer of thanks. She wasn't yelling loud enough for him to hear her through a closed door. Bosco knew she wasn't mad at him, but that had never stopped her from taking it out on him before.  
  
Through the open doorway he saw Jake sitting on the couch, his head following Faith as she paced back and forth. Bosco waited until Jake's head was turned farthest from the door then made his move. He stealthily walked through the open door closing it softly behind him. Once that was accomplished he dashed toward the kitchen as if dodging bullets. He let out a relieved breath once he reached his destination. He had made it. He was safe. No man had ever been shot while making dinner.  
  
Looking around the kitchen he noticed that Emily had started dinner - spaghetti. He made a face when he tasted the sauce. He was going to have to instruct Emily first chance he got on the proper way to make a good sauce. Turning the burners back on, he started to work.  
  
"Just who the hell does he think he is?" Faith raged from the next room. "How dare he tell me who I can have for friends and where I can work! And then pullin' a stunt like today with the kids? Doesn't he know that it hurts them? He can't control me like this! That's it. I'm putting a stop to this right now."  
  
Bosco looked up from filling a pot with water for the noodles when Faith stopped yelling to see her picking up the cordless phone from the coffee table. When she dialed it instead of hurling it at him, he returned his attention to making dinner.  
  
"Hello, Lieutenant Swersky please..Officer Faith Yokas..Yes sir. I was wonderin' when I could get back on the schedule..Yes sir..that's fine, Boss, I'll be there. Do I need my uniform for that?....OK, I'll see ya then," Faith dropped the phone to the table and her behind onto the couch next to Jake.  
  
"Faith, are ya sure that was a good idea?" Bosco asked cautiously while handing her a glass of iced tea. He sat down too and started to absently scratch Jake's ears.  
  
"I don't want a different job. I don't wanna work in an office or a bank. I like bein' outside. My getting' shot was just a fluke. I mean it's always dangerous out there, but I'm careful and I got you backin' me up. You wouldn't let anything happen to me," Faith said turning her head toward him.  
  
Bosco was staring at the table in front of him, his mouth set in a hard line. She could see his jaw clench as he fought for control. They hadn't talked about that night since the first day he had come to the apartment. Seeing the pain on his face caused her heart to contract painfully in her chest. His hand had stilled on the dog's head. Faith's hand moved to cover his giving it a gentle squeeze. "Stop blamin' yourself, Bos."  
  
"I gotta go check on the sauce. You got stuff to make garlic bread?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you where," Faith said with a sigh as she moved to follow him to the kitchen.  
  
***********  
  
"So what's Fred gonna say about you goin' back to work?" Bosco asked around a mouth full of spaghetti.  
  
"I'm gonna say no way," Fred said from the open door of the apartment.  
  
"Where are the kids, Fred?" Faith asked.  
  
"They're at the movies. I thought we decided you weren't goin' back to work."  
  
"No YOU decided I wasn't goin' back. Bein' a cop is what I do, it's who I am and Bosco's my partner. If you don't like it there's suitcases in the hall!"  
  
"Now just calm down, Faith. I'm gonna go so you two can talk this out," Bosco said jumping between the Yokases.  
  
"There you go! Chosin' Bosco here over your family - AGAIN! And what's he doin'? Runnin' out - AGAIN! You wanna go back to work GO. You want Bosco, FINE! I'm sick of pickin' up your pieces every time HE screws up!" Fred bellowed.  
  
"He's not runnin' out. Sit, Bosco! I'm sick of this argument so we're havin' it for the last time," Faith screamed back. Bosco sat back down at the table as ordered.  
  
"Who drove you to the hospital when you had your heart attack? Who brought Charlie and Emily to the hospital that night? Who went unarmed into a bank that was being robbed by a guy with an oozie to save me and Emily? Who got shot God knows how many times so I wouldn't? Who's made sure I made it home every damn night for the last ten years? Who helped me get over feelin' sorry for myself? I'm standin' here yelling at you because Bosco wouldn't give up on me."  
  
"HE got you shot! You always pick him over me - over the kids."  
  
"Well, Fred, this time you get to pick. You can either stop givin' me a hard time about my job and about my partner or you can get the hell out," Faith said sinking back into her chair. "I'm not livin' like I have been for the last couple of years."  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you Bosco? She gets rid of me, you can have her on duty and off, right?" Fred yelled stepping toward Bosco causing Jake to jumped over the couch and into Fred's path. One growl and Fred stepped back.  
  
"Don't be an ass, Fred. Do you know how many times Bosco's talked me out of leavin' you? This is ridiculous. I'm goin' for a walk. Fred, stay or don't stay, it's your choice. Bosco, pick me up on your way to work tomorrow. Swersky said I'm training with you and Jake tomorrow," Faith said rising from her chair. She scratched Jake behind the ears before heading out the door.  
  
"There's spaghetti on the stove. I better get goin'," Bosco said breaking the silence that the door slamming had triggered. He picked up his plate and put it in the kitchen sink before heading toward the door.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Bosco," Fred mumbled.  
  
"See ya, Fred," Bosco replied. With a final warning growl at Fred, Jake followed Bosco out the door. 


End file.
